Abyssal Rift: Tale of the Huntress
by Snowmaiden Freya
Summary: We often think we are alone; that Earth is the only planet capable of sustaining life. But what about other realities? What of the space between realms? When a hunter from the Void barges into the Wizarding World, how will everyone react? Especially when this mysterious woman brings an even greater hope to defeating the Dark Lord?


**Prologue**

My name is Kai'sa.

I was just an ordinary girl, born to loving parents who called the unforgiving southern deserts our home. We were not descended from warriors nor were we summoned to Shurima. An unremarkable child, nothing more, nothing less. I had friends whose faces I've forgotten. But I knew had played with them during the nights and dreamed of seeing the other lands of Runeterra by night. A simple life that I had enjoyed.

But it all changed, so violently.

Looking back, if I had been a little older, or a little more mature...just maybe...perhaps I could have caught the signs that something had been so utterly amiss. But I had been a child clouded by naivete. The strange man the merchants called Prophet. I knew he was bad news. But I didn't know any better. I didn't know he would be the monster that tore my family from me.

The details of what happened that night, when I was encroaching on my eleventh summer is still a hazy blur to me. Bits and bobs of my missing memory flits in and out. One thing I won't forget: The ground quaking, flashes of light scorching the skies, and us children running for our lives. Then, the sand beneath our feet swallowed us. My entire village, gone.

Terror was all I could feel, waking up underground. No light, no stars. I didn't know what to do other than to keep moving There were a few others trapped under the surface along with me. I could hear their faint cries from time to time. Each day, the voices of friends and family grew quieter, further. I tried to make my way towards them. If anything, it would at least increase my odds of staying alive if I had allies, right? But in the twisting tunnels of wherever this was, I hadn't met anyone. Three days later, I realized that mine was the only one left.

Survive.

This unknown place was eerie, terrifying and mystifying at the same time. By the first week's end, I had a plan: Fight hard. Stay alive. Find a way back.

I don't know how many years, days and weeks it has been since I was swallowed by the Void, separating me from my father. What was his name? Our last name? I cannot recall his face. The days blend together. Does time even apply here? Here, there is no sunlight. No moon or stars to help guide my way. Alone. I was so alone when I was stolen away.

But no longer. I met someone. Something might be more apt. A being born here. It was drawn to me for being different, an outsider struggling to survive. At first, I thought it wanted to eat me, just like everything else in this wretched realm. I'd used my knife to defend myself as I had with the other predators. But instead of attempting to eat me, this amorphous creature connected to me. Like a symbiote...or a second skin.

It told me that if I wanted to live to see another day, I must let it connect our chiral networks. I don't know exactly what it meant at the time, but I was desperate to accept any help I could.

Our merging...bonding, I don't know what to call it, but the symbiote exponentially increased my odds of survival. It provided me with a weapon. Crystallized plasma chakrams in each hand that can shoot purple plasma to destroy foes. It's surprisingly efficient at breaking through the tough armor of those that try to hunt me. Since then, the prey becomes the hunter.

It doesn't have a name, unlike some of the other, much stronger creatures that prowl the Void. So I nicknamed it Geist. He's still not much of a great conversationalist.

Gods, I miss Runeterra so much. Especially the peaches. I'd kill or ruin someone's life if I could taste a fresh peach even if it was the very last time...

* * *

**A/N: This spawned from a thought of mine while playing URF and TFT. Should I keep going or does this fic sound dumb?**


End file.
